


Can I Really Freeze Time? No, But You Yes

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Bella is twenty-five and comes to Forks to arrange Charlie's funeral, she has to stay for a couple weeks to finalise things. Short Story, Twilight AU





	1. Final Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:- Bella never came to Forks for high school cause it was Charlie who remarried not Renee and her stepmother made Cinderella's look good.

Bella really didn't want to do this or be here, don't get me wrong she did love her dad, but with no one else to deal with Charlie and the wicked witch of the west's effects, it fell to her and her alone. She, the aforementioned witch,  had no children of her own and sure as hell didn't want Bella around when she and Charlie were alive. That woman was so god damn jealous of what little a relationship she had with her dad, they had married during the second half of Bella's junior year in high school, on October 19th and Charlie had to fight tooth and nail just to have her in the wedding party. Having an eighteen-year-old stepdaughter was not something 'Candy' wanted, it made her feel old she said. 

Everyone knew she married Charlie for the money, he'd come into an inheritance and she was on him like a fly on shit, from that moment on, but Bella's  great uncle Jonathon was no one's fool, his will stated that if anything happened to Charlie the money, businesses and properties went to Bella, bypassing his new wife altogether. Charlie would only be able to live off the interest unless he became head of the publishing house of 'Swans, Flight's of Fantasy', but Charlie was a cop and had no interest in the business, Bella, on the other hand, had been groomed from childhood to be the woman at  the top.

So here she was aged twenty-five, future head of a large national company, also the majority stockholder now, but she had had to work her way up through the business, so she could do and understand every job no matter how small.  Working in the Phoenix branch every summer full time to learn the ropes, but during school only on Saturdays in the copy room. When she went to college she had worked in the head office in Seattle, even though Charlie didn't live that far away he either came to see Bella, not the other way around or they met in La Push, at the Blacks house.  Charlie's closest friend Billy lived there and Candy didn't care for him either, and well Bella in truth didn't care for Candy, so was quite happy about that.

The reason she was now there in 'Forks' was that they had both been killed outright by a drunk driver shooting a red light in Port Angeles, where they had been out to celebrate their wedding anniversary a week ago. The funeral was over and the sale of the house was pending, but some minor technicalities said she had to be a resident of Forks to deal with some of the paperwork, red tape and zone laws were talked about. So Bella took bereavement leave from work and brought some proofreading with her and a couple of new manuscripts as well. It was late October and it was beautiful there in fall, but she was really a city girl at heart now, needing 'Starbucks' close by, wanting more than a choice of two for takeout, it was primitive she thought, but the diner did serve awesomely unhealthy food and Bella loved it.

Deputy Sherriff Lee had asked her to attend his taking over as the Chief, usually, the widow would do this, handing on the baton so to speak, so she agreed. That's where she first saw them, not one but seven vampires in Forks, dear god, had Charlie known? Did Billy know? Bella made an excuse to head for the ladies and text Billy Black her father's longtime friend from 'La Push' the local reservation,

**' _Did you know there were 7 vampires in Forks? Bella'_** she was washing her hands when the reply came back **_'_**

**_Unfortunately yes! They are the Cullens, animal drinkers, they have a long-standing treaty with the tribe, Quill told you about it! Billy'_** Okay then, **_'_**

**_I'll phone you, no I'll come visit after Deputy Sherriff Lee's swearing in! Bella'_** _,_ well hells teeth, whatever next. These were not the first vampires she'd met, but the ones from before were red-eyed ones, human drinkers.

**_ Flashback _ **

Bella was about eleven and was wandering about Phoenix with Renee, her mother looking for Halloween decorations last minute of course because that was Renee all over when her mother had insisted they take a shortcut, big mistake. They were halfway down this alley when out of nowhere a godlike man with red eyes appeared, but as he got close to them,  Bella saw nothing but pure evil. He was spouting on about Renee being his singer and if he wanted to savour her then Bella had to go first and he grabbed her arm and started to bite down, So shocked she shouted out 'No' and thrust her other hand forward and time stood still. I kid you not she was standing fully awake and moving but the vampire and Renee were stood stock still. Bella had stopped them in their tracks.

Managing to wrench her arm free and although it nipped a bit it seemed alright, just holes where his teeth had broken the skin and nothing else, she was sure then that she had been lucky, he was going to kill her and obviously drink from that arm. Just then another one skidded around the corner and Bella raised her hand again, so it was just a localised stopping of time, she thought as she was about to stop this one too.

"Whoa, there Suga'! I'm after him not you and your mamma!" he yelled

and Bella believed him, telling him what the frozen one had said and shown him her arm.

"Can I come closer little one? I need to see if he left any venom in there! I promised not to hurt you" this new vampire said, because what else could they logically be.

Bella had nodded and the guy had walked slowly up to the two humans and one vampire, taking her arm gently he checked it over and though the skin was punctured there was no venom in the wound. He got one whiff of her blood and groaned internally, 'Shit, Fuck, Damn' he thought to himself, fate was a fucker and no mistake. This little girl was his destiny and he was gobsmacked.

"Well, little ducking it's okay! But that's a scar you'll carry for a long time!" he muttered and she looked at him quizzically, "I'm not an ugly duckling!" she said adamantly, "I'm a beautiful swan!" He laughed and told her one day she most certainly would be.

"No! I am already, that's my name stupid! Isabella Swan! My friends call me Bella!"

 Well god damn he thought, she's smart and sassy already, perfect for him, he'd just have to wait and time was something he had plenty of. 

"Alright Miss Bella, how long can you hold them like that?" he asked,

"I don't know that's the first time I've ever done that before!" she told him and he cringed,

"Turn your back sweetie and cover your ears, I have to take care of this bad guy!" he instructed her

and when she complied he ripped the asshole apart and tossed him in a dumpster throwing in a match, purple smoke flared up and died quickly.

Checking he was fully gone, then turned back to Bella asking where their car was and she said that they lived locally and had walked. 

"My name is Peter, Bella! I'm going to carry your mamma, then when your back at the house, you'll have to unfreeze her and tell her she had a bad dream okay Suga'!" Bella nodded

as Peter picked up Renee and carried her as he followed Bella, home. It wasn't far and it wasn't much, but it was clean, tidy and quite methodically laid out. Peter watched Bella as she organised everything around the flat and had him put her mother into her bed. It was obvious to him who ran this little family and it wasn't the grown up.

"I'm not sure how to wake her, Peter!" Bella said

in a small voice and he wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be fine. Once he'd found out how she'd stopped time for Renee, he suggested she just hold out her hand again and say 'Wake or Start or even Go'. Before he left Bella, he gave her his cell number and told her anything she ever needed, money, to talk, just anything to call him. He also said every year on this date he would come check on her and make sure everything was going well for her.

So he waited on the fire escape as Bella roused her mother, he nodded to her and left and true to his word every year Peter appeared and spent the day with Bella, each time it got harder for him to leave her, this was his forever and he truly loved her, needed her and as she got older wanted her. Bella, on the other hand, had gone through all the phases first, friend, confidant, crush and around about her twenty-first birthday she admitted to herself she loved him. But thought he would never reciprocate so held her tongue.

**_ End Flashback _ **

 


	2. The Cullens How Underwhelming!

Bella was still thinking about Peter as she left the ladies room and how the anniversary of their meeting was only five days away and no matter where she was he always found her. So she was unaware of the little pixie like girl until she was cornered in the corridor by her, "Hello Bella! I'm Alice and we're going to be best friends!" What the Fuck! she thought where are we, in pre-school!

Bella ignored her and attempted to push past to get away, but Alice had no intention of letting her through, so for once Bella used her gift, over the years she had honed it, so if she touched a person or vampire, cause she'd practised on Peter, they and only they were frozen. She quickly made her escape into the main room and stood next to the police dignitaries, before releasing Alice, who came back looking stunned and confused but Bella refused to meet her eye.

As one the vampires descended on her and the leader she presumed introduced himself. "Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, I knew your father quite well," he said politely and held out his hand. Having no reason, not to Bella shook the proffered hand, obviously not flinching from the cold as she was so used to Peter, but he defiantly felt warmer than this. "Funny he never mentioned you! nor did I see you at his funeral!" she said knowing her father did not know them well or particularly like them.

He proceeded to introduce his family to her, ignoring her cutting remarks and she was most disappointed when Jasper was introduced to her, this was not the brother Peter talked about, here was a very pale imitation and she could not help but show her emotions which dumbfounded him. Peter has let slip things about himself over the years and his brother who lived with the veggiepires was one of those things.

When Edward was introduced he held onto her hand longer than was polite and she coughed and look at his father raising an eyebrow, "Edward, release Miss Swan's hand!" She laughed saying "Thank you, with all these cops about I didn't want to be arrested for corruption of a minor!" and Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing, while Edward looked, well actually he looked constipated, but she doubted that was the emotion, he was trying to portray.

Bella started to move away when Esme asked if she would like to come to their house after the swearing in. She gave them a clear, why the hell would I want to do that look, but said: "Oh thanks but no, I'm actually going to La Push to..!"  "You can't go there! I won't allow it!" burst out Edward and Bella lost it, " Listen to me and listen good, little boy, you don't tell this grownup what to do, ever! Your manners are deplorable and insulting to both me and your parents!" she hissed and spun on her heel and walked away.

"Way to go, Eddie, you really are a douche!" Rose said and it was the last thing Bella heard as she took her seat up front far from the Cullens. When the event was over and as she made to leave Dr and Mrs Cullen approached her to apologise on Edward behalf, but she just glared at them saying "What! he can't even apologise for himself? He really must be a disappointment to you!" Then left them standing with their mouths open.

Carlisle Cullen was beginning to wonder if this was how everyone perceived Edward, Alice nodded and Jasper rolled his eyes as if to say at last you see it. "Emmett, Jasper, make sure he doesn't do something stupid like try to stop her!" he said, but they were too late. When Bella reached her car she saw Edward rushing away and knew something was wrong, it refused to start.  Rose came up behind her saying "I'm so sorry, let me look, damn he's taken the distributor cap, Jesus what an idiot! Carlisle? Edward's disabled Miss Swan's car!" she shouted so everyone heard.

Carlisle was livid and took out his phoned "Bring it back now Edward, No Now!"  When he arrived back he didn't even act like he'd done anything wrong, so Bella froze the whole street, took the cap, fixed it back on and then turned to Edward, she cocked her head, laughed and then stripped him down to his underwear, got in her car and as she drove away unfroze them all, she could hear the uproar as she drove out of Forks for La Push, throwing his clothes out before the treaty line, she knew it was childish but the little shit needed taking down a peg or two, she hadn't done anything that funny in years with her gift.

Once over the boundary she took out her phone and texted Peter, ' ** _I know I'll see you soon, but I'm in Forks and just met the Cullens and I'm not impressed with any of them! But the youngest has a couple of screws loose! Need you now! Hiding in La Push for  the moment. Bella'._** Then she drove quickly down to the reservation to see Billy, Jake came rushing out and scooped her up, "How are you holding up Bells? After you've spoken to dad, come see me and Kayla. You won't believe how big Sarah is now and we're just days away from the new baby, I can't wait" he told her excitedly, Bella loved Jacob like a brother, during early holidays in Forks, he was all that kept her sane because fishing with Charlie was mind numbingly boring.

Then after the bite on her arm was seen, Old Quill the shaman took an interest in the little girl and when he realised she has a gift he helped her to get better control of it and during that time she learned about the wolves from before, the treaty and the different types of vampires that were out there, though there were no wolves on the rez until the Cullens returned two years ago. She was sitting in Jake and Kayla's when a call came from the Cullen's wanting a meeting at the treaty line and Bella to be present, do they never mind their own business? The council asked her opinion and she said "Make them wait! I came to visit you, my friends and extended family, they can go to hell!" So it was decided that the meeting would be at ten o'clock tomorrow night and Bella was staying at Jakes place tonight, it wasn't safe for her to leave.

Bella spent that evening at a bonfire, enjoying the reunion with old friends and meeting new ones, especially some of the wolves, they all wanted to know if she could freeze them. Paul ever the show off phased quickly and leapt in the air,  Jake was already in wolf form keeping Bella and Kayla warm, so knowing they were linked mentally she touch him and froze Paul mid-flight, but it froze all the phased wolves at the same time even the ones on patrol, the rest were safe and were laughing and photographing Paul suspended in the air.  A few talked well into the night and she told them what she'd done to Edward and they were rolling about laughing or in the wolves cases barking and it could be heard all the way to the border where Edward sat seething.

The Cullens were not pleased and Edward was all for going to La Push to bring her back by force, it was only Jasper's voice of reason and the fact that he, Emmett and Rose said they would have no hand in it at all. That stopped Carlisle doing Edward's bidding, he was a weak leader and gave into Edward and Alice at every turn, but he was also a pacifist and would not fight willingly for anybody, so would not go if he was likely to be outnumbered.

At the Cullens meeting, they had also decided that Bella had to be removed from the influence of the tribe and put under the care of them, whether she wanted to or not. This was based on Alice's visions, though she never mentioned she couldn't see Bella's future at all, neither did Edward admit he couldn't hear her and Carlisle was too stupid to ask, Jasper knew they were lying about something and was beginning to get a bad feeling about this whole thing.

He was there because he wanted to, not forced or coerced, well he thought so until now, he knew Alice and himself were not mates although she blatantly lied to the family about it and only Carlisle and Esme didn't  know the truth, because Jasper had told Rose and Emmett five years after he'd arrived. He was really starting to get sick of the two of them and knew Rose and Emmett were too. They had all worked out long ago how to lie to Edward and as long as they only made spontaneous decisions could get past Alice as well.

But the three of them were always outvoted as Esme only ever sided with Carlisle. They did not want to interfere in Bella's life in any way, she was a human protected by another supernatural species. So she was a gifted human, that wasn't all that unusual. Edward talked about her as if she was his personal  belonging and not a grown woman who apparently disliked him and Alice intently. So Rose called a halt to the travesty by saying, they should wait till after they had spoken to the Quileute's at least, unless Carlisle wanted to break the treaty, for no other reason than Edward wanted a new toy to play with.


	3. Brothers In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mention of non-mainstream sexual activities.

Jasper was still pondering Bella's emotions on first meeting her, she was so disappointed in him specifically. When he suddenly heard a voice behind him in the forest, where he was sitting watching Edward. "Hello, Fucker!" Ah Peter, his brother, how had he crept up on him so easily, he wondered if living with the Cullens had made him lose his edge and he knew it had. They chatted back and forward for a while till Peter asked

"Why are we watching the child, is babysitting part of your duties now?" he laughed at Jasper.

So he recounted all of the day's events, by the time he had finished Peter was growling lowly and dangerously. Jasper demanded to know what was the problem, did he know Miss Swan.

"Do you remember me telling you years ago that my life would be forever changed by a beautiful swan? It was just after we escaped from Maria's army!" he answered slowly and Jasper gasped

"Bella Swan, shit, she's your mate? How do you know her, though?" Jasper enquired and Peter recounted the last fourteen years for him,

"Well Fuck me!" was all Jasper could think to say,

now knowing where Bella's disappointment had come from, he was not the man his brother would have told her about and he felt ashamed.

He reminded Peter to try not to think about her round Edward and to not make any decisions except last minute so Alice would be blind as well, but Peter shook his head,

"Tell them you were on the phone to me, that I'm coming for a visit but you're not sure when! That will explain why you're thinking about me" he told Jasper.  

So Eddie boy thought he could just take Bella, as if humans were toys for him to play with, not happening this side of hell. 

As Edward rose to return to the house Peter mock saluted Jasper and disappeared into the forest. He would also be attending the meeting tomorrow night, pulling out his phone he texted,

' ** _I'm close by, keeping a watch on the Cullens! Jasper knows I'm here and why, but it's time for us to have a serious chat, little bit! See you at the parley! Peter'_**  

It was going to be a long night, but at about five in the morning, he saw Edward and Alice leave the house, shouting that they were going to hunt, so he trailed them to a clearing about ten miles away and sat down to listen.  Fuck they didn't even whisper, they were so arrogant and up themselves, they never checked to see if they were followed.

A couple of minutes later Jasper appeared by his side and also sat, then not three minutes after that Rose and Emmett were on their left fifty yards away, they also stopped and sat, Emmett had a night vision video recorder and a hi-tech listening device which he turned on. Edward and Alice were so busy congratulating themselves on fooling everyone, how when Edward changed Bella, they would have the ultimate weapon to overthrow the Volturi! Then they could get rid of Carlisle and Esme, who they said were so fucking stupid.

They would not only have her, but the fact no one ever attacked because of Jasper's reputation was a bonus, Alice said she felt he might be pulling away from the family so they needed to make a move soon, how it was unfortunate that they could not determine Bella's moves as they could not see her future, just like the stinky mutts Alice had said, she had to be dazzled into compliance and then when turned she'd lose her memories and rely on Edward for everything, especially as he couldn't read her mind, they must have control of her.

Alice also said Edward needed to be a bit more romantic to Bella to get her on side, he told her

"Fuck that, I'll kidnap her, dazzle her and change her immediately! It will be easy she's just a pathetic human for Christ sake Alice!"

the self-absorbed stupid child, had no idea what he was up against, they wrongly surmised Bella needed skin to skin contact to freeze them so if they were covered head to toe she would not be able to affect them, Peter had to stop himself from laughing.

The four watcher's rose and slowly retreated when Alice and Edward started to get a little too freaky, he liked to be dominated apparently and enjoyed pain a little too much, but when they had started the 'Pegging' they were ready to get out of there, especially since Edward kept calling out Jasper's name as Alice pounded into him!  Poor Jasper was looking a little green as they ran in the opposite direction, But it was all caught on video.

When they reached the river Emmett couldn't hold it any longer and was rolling about on the ground,

"Oh, my, God! He was imagining that it was you, fucking him from behind, Jazz!" he said in convulsions,

"Shut up fucker!" Jasper growled

"Isn't it enough I have to listen to Alice getting herself off with one of her toys and shouting my name, but him too! I want to barf!".

"Hey, you could have a threesome, cause they both want your little Jazzman inside them!" Emmett roared,

"Hey, less of the little man, he's not that small!" he answered defensively.

"Okay, okay, when you've finished measuring your dicks!" Rose broke in saying,

"Will someone tell me why Peter has no scent?"  Both Jasper and Emmett stared at Peter and sniffed.

"Shit," said Emmett,

"Well damn!" said Jasper. Peter laughed loudly,

"Bella's main gift is she's a shield, both mental and over the years physical as well, although that was harder for her to master. She can also freeze anyone as you're aware, with or without touch, anyone under her shield is protected. Two years ago I was after a real piece of work called James and he kept evading me, so I mentioned it to little bit on my visit and she instinctively gave me a part of her shield to mask my scent, I wasn't aware until I ran into Garrett at Jenks and he commented on my lack of scent!" he proudly told them all.

"She's your mate, isn't she?" Rose asked and Peter nodded

"But you haven't told her yet?" she continued and Peter shook his head that time

"Why?" she queried,

Peter huffed and told them the same story he told Jasper last evening, but continued on to explain about 'Swans, Flight's of Fantasy' and asked how could he take her away from that kind of future, they all looked perplexed.

"You have to give her the right to choose for herself, man, or your no different from Eddie, this has to be her choice Peter, not yours!" Emmett said and the two guys gazed at him in awe.

"What? I can think and work things out too you know! I'm not as stupid as the fuck buddies make me out to be!" he stated and Rose stroked his arm lovingly.

They both seemed ashamed and apologised to him right away.

"Well, we can't go back to the house or the gruesome twosome will catch on that we know something so...!" Rose said pulling out her cell,

"Esme? Emmett and I are off shopping in Seattle! Jazz seems bored so we're taking him with us, Em wants to show him this new computer game place or something like that, whatever! Okay? Tell Carlisle we'll be back for the big meeting, will you? Thanks!"  With that she flips her phone shut and the three guys smile at her, she's good, that added boredom about the gaming was a touch of class.

They all headed off in the Seattle direction when Jasper's phone rang with the demented pixie's ringtone, he shook his head.

"Jazzie honey!" she started,

"Don't call me that Alice, what do you want?" he growled,

"Where are you? I can't get a clear read on you!" she whined,

"Good, I'll stay here then!" he snapped at her,

"What the fuck do you want Alice? Rose, Em and I are on our way to Seattle!" he continued and she asked why they hadn't taken a car with them.

"Jesus Alice, for an all-seeing, know it all you're shit!" shouted Emmett,

"I'm picking up my new truck! The one I ordered three months ago, you remember don't you, or is your memory going as well as your sight?" he bellowed and Peter high fived him as they ran.

She tried to continue the conversation but Jasper just hung up on her. After another twenty miles they slowed and Rose told them to stay, make plans etc, she'd go to Seattle pick up the truck and get some shopping to make it look real, did they want anything? Five minutes later she was gone.

Bella was so glad Peter had arrived, she felt safer knowing he was nearby to protect her as only he could. She was reading over one of the new manuscripts she'd brought from Seattle. Having asked Seth to retrieve them last evening, he had phased whilst at her father's house because there was a strong smell of vampire around the outside but not in the house so far, it was then decided the wolves would patrol around Charlie's that night, Bella said to actually stay in the house and that way they could take shifts. So when Alice came back that night at the same time as Jasper was watching Edward, ready to break in and search Bella's belongings she was thwarted by the wolf-pack in residence, those in wolf form having a laugh at Bella's story about Edward, which she was telling at the rez during this time. Seth had packed up all of Bella's things leaving nothing for the vampires to find if they did break in at any point.

So the day passed slowly, with Bella catching up on her work under the protection of the wolves. She had told Billy as soon as Peter had texted her, she made it no secret he was her destiny as far as she was concerned, so for as long as they remembered Peter was part of Bella's life and always would be, they knew he made sure her vampire training was up to date, using himself and a couple of trusted friends, Garrett and Charlotte, to test her out. Of course the Cullens knew none of this until Peter told, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, but the others were blind to her involvement in the supernatural world, if they had been better people, better vampires, nicer to not only Jasper and his brother, then he might have told them, but they were supercilious, self-righteous prigs and got no respect from the vampire community as a whole, only the fact Jasper lived with them kept others from attacking them, although no-one had a bad word to say about him, Rose and Emmett, only wondered why they had stayed with the weird Cullen coven this long.

Even those who Carlisle thought were good friends didn't really care for him or the way he allowed his coven members to run the show. But it was a case of keeping your friends close and your enemies even closer with both the Volturi and the Denali's. Although come to think of it Alice always kept Jasper away from them all except Carmen and Eleazar, she always needed them to be somewhere else when the sisters visited or they were supposed to go there, so which sister did she not want him to meet, Eleazar had said many times he could move in with them if things were bad with the Cullens, at least he wouldn't be expected to go to school.


	4. Parley, PowWow, Conflab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Major Twilight Characters deaths xx Alexis

Not long after Rose had left for Seattle Bella texted Peter to tell him about Alice's night-time activities, he was worried she'd try to find her home in Seattle next, so asked if it would be okay for Rose to check it out for anything that would tip the other Cullens off to how deep her involvement was with him, Garrett and Charlotte and also the wolves, before the meeting, he didn't want to give Alice any power over them by seeing their future.

Bella said sure because there was photo's and gifts from everyone, would Rose know what to bring back, Peter laughed and texted back

' ** _Yup Suga' anything that smells like the wolves or a  vampire basically! Be safe, see you tonight, watch for my unannounced arrival! Peter'_**

Next Em phoned Rose and explained, she said she would head there first, good thinking guys she told them and changed course for the address they gave her. Getting in was no problem for her and she initially collected a suitcase from the bedroom and started a sweep of Bella's apartment collecting the obvious first,

then the next thing was checking drawers and cupboards for still not hidden things, lastly she did a search for the secret places a woman would hide trinkets and mementos from a loved one and turned up a box of bits and pieces that would mean something to her and her alone but they were saturated with Peter's natural scent, from when he had one, so Bella did love him that's was good to know, Rose thought.

Before she left Rose turned on the air conditioning full blast, that would shift any lingering scents before long, she left a different way from which she arrived so as not to concentrate her own scent in one place and prayed it dissipated quickly, just in case Alice made an appearance, sometimes she and Edward, actually used  their brains, but not that often, they really thought their gifts made them omnificent, therefore were actually complacent about things.

Ten o'clock was approaching fast, the elders of the tribe along with the pack and Bella headed for the line, Jake had taken over as alpha about three years ago, he had been reluctant at first, but after imprinting on Kayla she convinced him it was time. Bella shielded their minds so Edward would not be able to read anyone's thoughts.

This would be a leveller playing field now. When they arrived the Cullens were there and Bella snorted when she saw Edward and Alice, they were dressed from head to foot in black clothing with only their faces showing even their hands were covered, as if they were ninjas.

"Sorry, we didn't realise this was a fancy dress meeting! I could have come as a vampire, I've got fangs at home!" Bella said laughing, 

Alice huffed loudly, she hated being made to look like a fool

"What's wrong little girl? did you not get to break into my house last night, did the wolves not let you in?" she baited Alice and Carlisle's head snapped to look at her

"What! Alice? Why would you do that?" he asked quietly,

"Do you have any control over those two Dr Cullen? Cause from here it looks like a 'Hell No!' kind of situation" Bella asked sweetly.

Edward was growling, he couldn't hear anything from the tribe at all and he knew he had before, then just to annoy him Bella included Jasper, Rose and Emmett under her shield. He spun to Jasper,

"How are you three blocking me? What are you doing?" he shouted,

still too arrogant to see that the human woman was more powerful than him. They all looked at Bella, Jasper motioned as if tipping his Stetson, Rose smiled widely and Emmett whooped for joy

"Way to go, Bella!" he shouted,

Edward snorted, looking at Emmett as if he was stupid for thinking Bella could have done that. Rose then stepped forward and placed an until then unseen suitcase on the wolves side of the line, Edward went to grab it but was stopped by Emmett.

"Here's your personal stuff Bella, I picked it up in Seattle today for you, all of it!" she said winking.

"Thanks, Rose you're the best!" Bella smiled back at her.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward were all standing with their mouths open, Edward couldn't understand how they didn't know about this.

"For fuck sake Alice, what's the point of being a seer, if you don't actually see anything?" he roared at her,

"Did you hear their fucking plans, Eddie? No so shut the fuck up!" she retaliated, Carlisle was dumbfounded,

"What's going on? Will someone tell me what is happening here?" he demanded angrily. Just then a figure emerged from the shadows,

"That would be where I come in Carlisle!" he said in a low drawl.

"What has this got to do with you, Peter? This is Cullen business! Nobody is interested what a fucking monster like you has to say!" Edward yelled at him,

 this meeting was beginning to get away from him and he didn't like, not being in control. To make things worse the tribe had started a bonfire and were all sitting toasting marshmallows and eating popcorn as if they were at the movies, watching events unfold with rapt attention.

"Hey, little bit, you okay Suga'?" Peter asked Bella ignoring Edward altogether.

Bella's lust had spiked when she heard Peter's voice and Jasper felt it and sent it to Peter, he raised an eyebrow and Jasper nodded.

"Better now you're here, my guardian angel!" she said smiling at the man she loved and stepping up to the treaty line.

That was all it took for Edward to snap, he rushed at Bella intent on grabbing her and running, she, of course, froze him the minute he touched her and the both fell to the ground, Alice had been backing away and spun to run when Rose punched her full in the face and she flew back towards the prone body of Edward, Bella reached out and froze her too.

 "Peter, could you?"

Bella indicated Edwards hand gripping her arm tightly and he leant in and broke off all the fingers thus releasing her, he then lifted her up the length of his body and she shivered with desire, so when they were face to face she threw all caution to the wind and kissed him full on the mouth, he responded immediately and returned it tenfold.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and they all looked at him rather condescendingly.

 "What is happening here? we came to retrieve Bella from the wolves! What has any of this got to do with you Peter?" he rattled off questions and Emmett shouted

"Movie time!" He threw a sheet over the line shouting

"Hang that up boys please, you're gonna love this!"

He then posed Edward and Alice as if they too were watching a movie, Paul tossed him a bag of popcorn and he opened it stuffed some in Edward's mouth, Esme didn't know what to do or say she just stared at them like the world had gone mad.

Then he turned on the video, projecting it up onto the sheet and everyone was stunned silent, the arrogance and stupidity of the two on screen was ridiculous. Carlisle gasped and Esme sobbed when the part about them being disposed of came on. T

he wolves were howling with laughter as Edward called out Jasper's name whilst being fucked by Alice with her strap on. Just then Peter's phone went off,

"Hello Boss! Did you get the video Emmett McCarty emailed you? What's your decision? Let me put it on  loud speaker",

he said and indicated  to Emmett and Jasper to hold the two idiots and for Bella to unfreeze them, everyone was absolutely quiet.

"Okay Master Aro, shoot!"

  **"For the crimes of, First, Sedition, Edward and Alice Cullen are found Guilty!**

**Second, plotting to overthrow their own coven and killing its members, Guilty!**

**Third, interfering in another supernatural race's  business, Guilty!**

**Fourth, attempting to coerce a human who is protected by another race, Guilty!**

**Lastly for having sexual relations in a public place, where they were filmed, Guilty!"**

 he laughed at that last ruling.

"Peter! As our representative in America, you will carry out their execution! Oh and Carlisle you are banned from having a coven again, for all time. You will move away from Washington, never to return, your land and property there will be given to the Quileute's as recompense for your stupidity and inability to control your coven" At that he hung up the phone and everyone turned to Peter.

Alice and Edward started to struggle once again but were held on their knees as Peter approached, everyone ignoring Alice as she slipped into a vision, everyone but Edward who grinned and said

"You've got a tiger by the tail now and you don't even know it! Morons!" Totally paying no attention to his outburst Peter said

"You asked what this had to do with me, Edward! Well, I'll tell you now" he said holding out his arms to Bella,

who didn't hesitate to jump into them wrapping herself around him and he kissed her soundly as Edward growled.

"If any of you had tried to be real vampires and not the sick parodies of them you are, you'd have seen the bite on Bella's arm, known that she was born here in a town that had other supernatural connections, with which her father was beyond close, realised she was an extremely powerful shield. But none of that is why it's my business, that's because Bella is my mate! Plain and simple!"

 he said and then leant in and ripped off his head. Alice was sobbing now and pleading with Jasper to save her,

"Not a chance Alice! Oh before you go, it's Kate isn't it? " he asked and her eyes widened,

"Thought so, I'm off to Denali tonight then!" he smiled as Peter took her head too.

They all watched as the smoke from the bonfire turned purple, indicating the deaths of the two fools who thought they could rule the vampire world when in reality they couldn't organise a piss-up in a brewery.


	5. Can Two Worlds Co-Exist?

Peter turned to address the tribe who were all watching in awe, they had never seen vampire law in action before and were impressed.

"I will ensure the Cullens are gone by the end of the week, you will be contacted by a J. Jenks, he is our go-to man in North America, he will make sure the transition is smooth, it's up to you what happens to the house and land! But tourism is a good form of revenue, especially for the hunting, shooting, fishing types, that place is perfect for all of those things!" he let them digest this and then turned to Old Quill.

"Thank you for all you've done for Bella, I know you were aware of me all this time and her connection to me, but you put that aside to help her and I am forever in the tribes debt, so if you ever need my services, call Jenks, he will also set up a permanent way for the tribe to reach us.

 Once your young men stop phasing with our departures, having a vampire on your side in the distant future might be advantageous!" he told him.

 He held Bella loosely in the circle of his arms throughout this conversation and then turned back to the Cullens, suggesting adjourning to the house to sort out what everyone was going to do. Carlisle was a little disgruntled by him taking over, but chose to say nothing.

So with that he picked up Bella, holding her to his chest as he ran towards the Cullen's House, she was happy to snuggle into his arms and enjoy the run. Once back at the house, Peter set Bella down but did not let her go, now he had her he was not letting her out of his sight.

Jasper phoned Jenks and put it on loud speaker, all Alice's accounts and properties were transferred to him in the name of Jasper Whitlock, he arranged the house transfer at the same time and then Esme spoke for the first time

"All of Edward's assets except for his house in Chicago are to be transferred into the names of Emmett and Rose McCarty, the house goes to Carlisle Cullen, is everyone agreeable?" she enquired and everyone nodded. 

Once they got a detailed list of everything they would sort out what to keep and what to sell. Peter looked at Jasper and then glanced at Rose and Em and back to Jasper, he nodded knowing what he meant.

"Emmett! Rose! Peter and I have two ranches in Montana that are adjoined! Garrett and Charlotte live with Peter, would you to care to join me on mine, don't worry there is plenty of room. You can either make it your permanent home or like 'the Patriot' a home base so to speak?"

Jasper asked and you could see them visibly relax, they were unsure where their place was anymore.

"Thanks, man, we would be delighted!" said Emmett wholeheartedly.

Rose then turned to Carlisle and Esme,

 "Don't think we're abandoning you! We are still family, just no longer together. Think of it as us growing up and living our own lives now! Aro said you couldn't have a coven, not that we couldn't stay in touch and visit like  families do!" with that she hugged them both and went to pack up their stuff.

"I agree with Rose, we will always be family, you have helped me immeasurably Carlisle and for that I truly thank you!" Jasper told them hugging them both and also leaving to pack up his things.

"Peter? does Char still do that E-bay thing?" Jasper asked from upstairs,

"Yeah, why?" he answered,

"Well there's a hell of a lot of clothes here that were Alice's and stuff I'll never wear again! Phone her and ask, tell her if she sell's it the proceeds are hers"

"We've got stuff as well Peter and then all Edward's  clothes need to be sorted!" said Rose from deep in her closet,

Esme took Carlisle by the hand and lead him to their room and she too began packing,

 "We've got some stuff to Peter, tell her I'll box it all and FedEx it to her at the ranch" she said and turned to her husband who looked so lost and confused. 

"Go and pack up your office sweetheart and anything of Edward's you want to keep, from the good times before he changed into the angry young man we didn't really know!" she whispered to him and he nodded distractedly,

it would take him a long time to recover from this, but he would with the love of his mate and the continued support of his family, Esme was sure. They were all in pain and found the betrayal hard to accept.

Peter was sitting now with Bella in his lap, stroking her hair and any uncovered skin he could access.

"We need to talk about us, Suga'! I love you, I can't and won't let you go!" he murmured.

 "Good! I don't want you too, ever!" she answered right away,

"Peter! I love you too! So much it hurts, baby!"

he was kissing her with as much passion and force as he could without hurting her, she was responding with equal fervour. He spoke of what they could do in the future, asked, did she want to be changed? Nothing was held back, he wanted an equal partner in life, so he was giving her the chance to hash out their path from now on, together.

By the time the other returned to the main area, it was decided that Bella was going to take a year out, the business had been running itself for years anyway. She would use her father's death as the catalyst for this move and not want to jump right into being the head honcho without at least seeing some of the world first and learning who she was at the same time.

They would go to Montana, Peter would change her and hopefully, with her gift, she would have good control.  Then after the year she could take over as the boss of 'Swan's, Flights of Fantasy', working out of the Seattle office and from home in Montana, in this digital age, she didn't need to be there permanently.

She would start to implement minor changes to the company so that eventually she wouldn't need to be there at all. Maybe become a bit of a recluse, that would add some mystic to the company.  So it was all sorted as the other's finished their packing, Esme and Carlisle were off to Maine tonight, so all their stuff was organised to go there. 

Jasper was heading to Denali within the hour, he needed to see if Kate was his mate! His stuff was heading to Montana, where they hopefully would be returning together, he would no longer be living in another's coven, he did have one of his own after all.  Rose and Emmett were off to Jasper's ranch to get settled in.

Peter and Bella were going to oversee the closure of the house and the uplift of everyone's belongings, along with the boxes for Charlotte, while she sorted out the last of Charlie's paperwork. It was the end of an era for some and the beginning of one for the others, but with all the emotional upheaval going on around the house, no one saw the beginnings of denial, blame and hatred starting to form inside the stoic, outwardly calm facade of the covens former leader.

By the end of all the talks Bella was asleep, it had been a long day and all the drama was catching up with her. Peter scooped her up, said his goodbyes to everyone and took her home to her own house, which he decided reeked of the pack, but couldn't complain after all they'd done for her. He settled her down in a small room that smelt like her and he realised this must have been her room growing up. Although it was definitely not her taste now, this had once been hers he thought, at least here she would have access to food.

During the night Jake  had arrived with all her belongings and he sat on the stoop talking to Peter as she slept. He hoped that Bella knew what she was letting herself in for and Peter told him he would explain it in great detail and give her time to make an informed choice, he would never force her to change, but he would also never leave her now, he told Jake. So a tentative friendship was made between the two men, who both loved Bella, one as a brother, the other as a mate and future lover.


	6. Brand New Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins, poison takes root and rationality takes flight!

Peter was well aware he needed to change Bella before he was eventually summoned to Volterra. He had evaded it for over fourteen years but even Aro had a limit and they were close to reaching it now. With the execution of Alice and Edward, Aro would want his personal thought on the now defunct Cullen coven and how everyone had taken it and what they were doing now. Something's could not be conveyed by words alone, he knew this and if she was still human, well!  He may work for Aro but he didn't like all his practices and the royal bending of the rules.

When Bella awoke, she was at first confused to where she was, then recognised the sickly pink room she was in and thought Peter must have brought her home last night. She was just wondering where he might be and praying he hadn't left, every year was the same they seemed to get closer and then he was gone for another whole year. She wouldn't be able to stand it, especially now that he knew how she felt about him, fear propelled her out of bed and down the stairs, but there was no sign of him and she crumpled to the floor sobbing.

Peter was just returning from the Cullen's, he had needed to be there for the uplift of everyone's things, he was sure he'd be back before Bella woke, he had left a note on the table by her bed just in case. He could hear the crying from miles away and sped up thinking something had happened to little bit, his heart broke as he found her lying on the hallway floor, quickly he gathered her up, rocking her body gently and begging her to tell him what was wrong.

 "I.. I thought..! You weren't here! I thought you had left me again!" she wailed and he cursed himself for being so stupid, of course, she would think he'd left, he always did. He shushed her and stroke her hair and back, trying to calm her,

"Suga'? I left a note by the bed, I guess you didn't see it? I'm sorry, I should have woken you to tell you I was going to the Cullen's house for the removal men arriving! I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm never leaving you again! Please believe me!" he said clutching her tighter and placing kisses on her hair and forehead.

Bella was gripping his shirt, trying to get closer to him, she lifted her face to look at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. She lifted her hand and stroked his face, running her fingers over the angular plains of it and through his sandy blond hair, something she'd wanted to do for years.

He bent forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips, then her eyelids, nose, cheekbones and back to her lips, which she parted for him. That was all the invitation he needed, deepening the kiss and delving into her mouth with his cool probing tongue. Bella was gasping for breath when he pulled back and her heart was pounding, she was beyond happy and more than a little turned on, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him again fiercely.

"Slow down sweetheart we have all the time in the world" he tried to soothe her,

but Bella had waited four long years since she admitted to herself how much she loved him and was not prepared to wait any longer. He had long since lifted her off the floor and was sitting on the sofa with her in his lap, she sat up and swung her leg over his, so she was now straddling his thighs.

 Bella was still wearing the long length t-shirt from yesterday, but her legs were bare apart from her socks, Peter must have removed her jeans when he put her to bed. She leant back slightly looking him fully in the eye and took one of his hands in hers, using his index finger she slit down the front of her shirt till it parted, exposing her body to him in a lacy green sheer bra and boy shorts set, Bella heard him growl at the same time she felt him stiffen below her.

Sliding forward she ground down on Peter's erection and he moaned loudly as he took one of her nipples between his lips with the lace still covering it, but as she thrust her chest into his mouth, he shredded it giving his hands and mouth free access. Bella had her hands in Peter's hair and clutched him to her aching body, but she needed more and had set up a slow grinding rhythm over him.

Peter had been momentarily stunned when she had used his nail to slit her shirt but was delighted to see her beautiful body encased in the sheer green concoction, though it didn't last long under his hands, unfortunately. Bella had now lowered her hands and was running them up his back and over his abs, but wanted to see his body to, so she slid it up till it was bunched under his armpits and Peter pulled it off out of her way.

He knew she would now see his scars clearly and was a little apprehensive, he had told her about the years ago, but she leant in and started first kissing them and then licking or nipping the marred skin of his body and it was driving him crazy with lust, they were so sensitive. At no point did she stop grinding her hips down onto him and he felt her heat even through his jeans.

The pure unadulterated aroma of her desire for him was almost more than Peter could stand, he turned sideways and lowered Bella back against the cushions of the sofa, she was only wearing those ridiculously small boy shorts and her fluffy socks now, he thought she would never look sexier to him ever.

Bella squirmed, unhappy to have lost her friction and she growled low in her throat at him, his hand had been on her hip when he heard the erotic sound of his mate growling so the little green shorts went the way of her bra shredded into oblivion. He was gazing down adoringly at her now but had stilled his movements and Bella wasn't standing or in this case lying down for that 

"Peter! I need you to touch me now baby!" and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Dropping his head to between her thighs and inhaling deeply before diving in and giving Bella the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life so far, although she was still a virgin, she had spent many nights fantasizing about Peter in the past with her trusty rabbit in hand.

On the outside, all looked to be going well and as planned, but on the inside cracks were beginning to show that would send shockwaves across the world. Maybe if Aro hadn't wanted to gloat, or maybe if Esme had paid closer attention, someone might have seen Carlisle's depression after the death of his beloved son, turn to hate and blaming everyone except Edward or the events that led to his demise.

He laid the blame at everyone's door except his own, for spoiling the boy and Edward's, for being so selfish and greedy.

**~~Alice for leading his astray and getting him involved in things he didn't understand!~~ **

**Bella for enticing him with her scent and using her womanly ways to ensnare his child!**

**Peter for killing him, for no good reason!**

**Aro for blaming Edward out of hand, when it was obvious to him it was all Alice's doing!**

**The pack for stopping Edward get what he wanted, by hiding the human!**

**Jasper for not helping him to control his bloodlust and sensitive emotions better!**

**Rose and for not loving Edward and not being more supportive!**

**Emmett making fun of his more talented brother and forging that heinous video!**

**Esme for not loving him enough and allowing the other to treat him badly!**

Yes, Carlisle had even conveniently forgotten Edward's plan to have him and his mate killed. So by the time the phone call from Volterra happened, he had become embittered and withdrawn, enough that Esme was starting to see and feel the effects.

She had been so busy setting up the new house and taking care of everything that Carlisle would normally do, she missed the first signs of how changed he had become in the last two days. He demanded they have separate rooms that morning! Refused yesterday after they arrived, to work at the local hospital saying

"Humans are cruel, selfish and lazy they don't deserve my help!"

When she was sorting out the guest rooms, just over an hour ago, he had told her

"They are not welcome here! I will not have those traitorous ingrates in my home ever!"

She was really getting worried and when he refused to allow her to comfort him, physically pushing her away she was downright panicked. She made her first call the Jasper that morning, whilst out hunting and trying frantically to work out what to do for her mate.

Unfortunately, that was when Aro decided to call Carlisle, offering false platitudes and saying

"My old friend, my hands were tied, I had no option but to punish you and remove those two for their crimes!"

Carlisle was beyond angry and verbally attacked Aro and said he was just angry because Edward refused to join the guard, Aro had laughed saying

"Well, that would have been easy for him, as he had never once been offered a place here in Volterra!"

This incensed Carlisle and he accused Aro of lying, now that Edward was no longer here to refute him. This did not go down well,

"Be very careful Carlisle, you're standing on shaky ground right now!" was all he said before he hung up and Carlisle flipped out trashing the lounge area and destroying all his mate's hard work.


	7. I Don't Understand Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: There's always time for some romance

Back in Forks, Peter knew he wouldn't be able to stop, not that he hadn't enjoyed giving Bella pleasure, but he too had been waiting so long,  he stood up removed his jeans, boxers and Bella's fluffy socks slowly. Licking his lips he savoured the pure taste of her, as his black eyes devoured her flushed body.

"Suga' are you a...?" he started to ask and she nodded taking his hand and pulling him back down over her,

"It will hurt a bit, but hopefully my coldness will ease the pain for you, baby" he told her, she just grabbed his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth, as she pulled back she whispered

"Make love to me Peter, make me yours!"

He lined himself up and eased into her burning hot body, kissing and stroking her all the time until he was fully encompassed by her, Bella grimaced a little and let out the breath she was unaware she was holding, making herself relax, she moved her hips slowly letting him know she was fine and Peter started to move in and out of  her at a slow pace.

Bella wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels into his ass to push him deeper into herself. It didn't take long for Bella to once more climax, screaming his name and the tightness of her walls gripping him sent Peter over the edge behind her, turning his head at the last second and biting down on the cushion under her head. They were both panting heavily and smiling at each other, between little pecks and loving touches.

Rolling to the side he snuggled her in closely and told her how much he loved her, how he dreamt of this day and how it had surpassed his wildest dreams, Bella bathed in the glow of his love, whispering back how much she loved him too and would for all eternity. He looked down at her and she stroked his hair back out of his eyes,

"Let's move to Montana soon Peter, I want to start my eternity with you, baby" she told him. Peter nodded and smiled saying

"I want that too Suga', but I want more, I want you to be my wife! Will you marry me, Bella? Will you take my name and be not only my soul mate but my wife?" She grasped his face between her hands and kissed him tenderly,

"Yes, Peter I will marry you and be your partner in this life and the next!" she said confidently.

They lay there naked will the gaudy throw from the back of the sofa over them making plans or the future and basking in the after effects of the passion they had just shared. It was only the rumbling of her stomach that made them eventually move, him to make her breakfast and her to shower and dress, Peter was going to help her finalise the last of the things here in Forks, before leaving this little town forever.

 Bella would phone the rez to asked Kayla to be her matron of honour, while Peter got hold of Jasper and then made arrangements for them to be married in Seattle before they left for Montana in ten days time. Kayla and Jake's baby had decided today was the day and Peter told her to go be with her friends, he was heading to Seattle to start the ball rolling.

 Jasper had also returned his call last evening, saying yes Kate was his mate and they would be there as soon as Peter got a date for the wedding. Bella's mother was out of the country with her latest love so would not be attending, this was probably for the best as most of the guests would be either wolves or vampires. She promised to send Renee the photos and she was happy with that, all in all, everything was coming together and they were ready for their eternity.

Peter was very busy getting everything sorted for the wedding, he got hold of both Garrett and Charlotte, as well as Emmett and Rose, the Whitlock coven was now larger than Cullens once were. It had gone from three to four when Garrett joined them, but with both Peter and Jasper finding their mates, that made it six and now Emmett and Rose have joined, there were eight of them. 

But there would be none of the crap of having crests and living in each other's pockets, interfering in mated pairs lives. They were a bunch of nomads having a mutual home base and would be doing their own thing, they had their own money and property to anyway, so all of them would be separate units but come together for celebrations and in times of trouble. That's not to say they wouldn't spend time with the other couples and join forces in business adventures, hell with Rose being a mechanic and Em an architect and computer whiz,  they might start a few new ones.

With Bella's connections Jasper might actually publish his books now, Char made her custom jewellery and Garrett handmade rustic furniture, the only unknown was Kate. So once he had his fake blood test results and paperwork stating he was a resident of Washington, courtesy of Jenks, Peter was ready to hit City hall, Bella would have her blood test in Forks and they were set to be married in seven days time, this would give Kayla time to recover from the birth of Charlie Ephraim Black, the whole pack, Billy and Old Quill were also attending.

The shaman had decided in an unprecedented move to bless the wedding with a Quileute ritual at the reception, Bella was so happy when she texted Peter to let him know and he was humbled that they would do this for them.  So he arranged for the reception to be in a secluded lodge outside Seattle where they would have the catering delivered for the wolves and their imprints, Bella and the tribe's elders, but no other humans would be there to see either sparkling vampires or phased wolves at this most unusual of weddings.

Jasper had informed Peter when they got the date confirmation that Kate was a freelance photographer on and off, so she would take the pictures and ensure some were Bella's mum friendly as it were. Now all that was needed was Bella's ring and her dress. In his mind, Peter had seen what he wanted to get Bella as an engagement ring, not over the top, but different , elegant and timeless.

 A cognac red diamond with fourteen white sapphires set on the shoulders of the ring, to represent how long he had to wait to claim his mate. It was only waiting to be sized as he had it made on a hunch earlier this year. So he picked it up after his visit to City Hall and was going to give it to Bella that night. Bella had no idea what she wanted as a dress but knew it would be a matter of just wandering around looking till it clicked, that's what she always did.

It was about that time that Peter started to get an uneasy feeling, the shit was about to hit the fan, that he knew, but the Who! What! When! Where and Why! of it, he had no idea. Slowing to a saunter he searched his mind for anything that would help, nothing came to him, so he pulled out his phone and called Jasper. Just as he was relaying to Peter what Esme had said in her call earlier, his phone vibrated with an incoming call again from Esme,

"Peter she calling again, this can't be good! You need to call Kate's phone while I answer Esme we'll  both put them on speaker okay?".

The next several minutes were filled with sobbing and gasps as Esme recounted what had occurred after her return from hunting earlier.

"He was deranged, Jasper! Shouting that we all would pay for our betrayal of Edward! The house was wrecked, I tried to reason with him, but he pushed me away saying

**'You stupid bitch! Don't defend them! They all killed my Edward and they will pay with their lives!'**

I didn't know what to do son! he rushed up to his study then and that's when I found it! A list with our names and the reasons we need to die on it, including Aro's and the wolf pack! Alice's name is at the top with a line scored through it. Jasper! my names on it too, so I ran! Where can I go? What do I do now? You have to help me, son, I'm scared?" she sobbed sadly.

Jasper told her to head back to Seattle, in a random fashion and use as much water to hide her scent as possible, not to answer her phone if Carlisle called in, fact switch it off and check in every four hours till she got there. He gave her Bella's address there and said he would recall everyone and warn the pack. When she hung up Jasper said

"Shit Peter! This is bad! You need to call Aro, tell him and see what he has to say!"

So Jasper called the two couples in Montana telling them to pack everything and store it in the storm shelters under the barns on each property, then told Garrett to get the horses out of there he didn't know what Carlisle would do when he found the ranches empty, but he wasn't letting the horses suffer.  He turned to Kate and laughed sourly, saying

"Welcome to the most fucked up family in creation, darlin'!".

Peter ran full tilt back to Forks and Bella. She had just returned from the rez and was bursting with love and excitement about the new baby and her future, but one look at Peter's worried face brought her crashing down. He held her to him and explained everything. As  Bella packed up everything she needed from Charlie's house, Peter steeled himself to make his call to Aro, while on the other side of the world another vampire answered his rarely ever used phone,

"Hello Carlisle! So what do I owe the pleasure of your call too?".


	8. Bonding & Crazy Vampires!

The owner of the phone had seriously debated with himself, should he answer or not! But at the last second tapped answer as the caller was a friend, or had been once upon a time. Not close by any manner of means, hell he didn't really have any friends, he didn't want or need them, but for a few years the caller had been his only friend. So he felt he had to answer and as the conversation progressed he began to wish he'd ignored it after all.

He made all the right noises at the appropriate moments during the call, whilst thinking his friend had lost the plot since they last met! He wanted to end this fiasco of a call as soon as possible, what was Carlisle thinking and why did he need his mate and coven traced, shouldn't he know where they were? But he said yes he'd check for them and get back to Carlisle as soon as he had them all located!

When he disconnected the call he was worried, more than worried, he was concerned for Carlisle's coven. This was an unusual turn of events, he didn't normally care about anyone, but in his heart of hearts he knew he had to warn them, so he made the unprecedented decision and called Esme Cullen, as luck would have it her phone unbeknown to him had just been turned back on. She sounded very nervous and shaky as she answered

"Alistair? This is a surprise? Was it me you wanted or..!" she cleared her throat,

a dead giveaway to him of her fear

"Or Carlisle?" she almost whispered. 

"Esme, I know we have never actually met, but I had to warn you! Carlisle is acting a little strange, even for him! He's asked me to trace your whole coven! What the hell is going on?" he asked her in a kind and gentle voice, which surprised him as well as her, he was normally a gruff man of few words. Esme explained the whole travesty to him, the catalyst for the deaths and the aftermath.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, the Cullens were a strange bunch at the best of times, but this, 'took the biscuit' as far as he was concerned.

"Why do only some of your  former coven show on my radar? Only you and the ones in Montana are registering? Jasper and for that matter Peter are nowhere to be found!" he told her,

"It's Bella, she's also a very powerful shield, Alistair, if she's this good as a human can you imagine?" she mused and he was shocked,

not one but two usable gifts as a human, that was rare indeed, Peter better change her before the Volturi get more involved, Aro would want her in the guard or dead.

"Why is he doing this Alistair? How can he want me dead? I thought that was not possible!" Esme asked him in a small scared voice.

He asked her about the pull to Carlisle she would have, but she admitted she'd never had that, Carlisle had said it was because they were only mates, not true mates or soul mates like Rose and Emmett, he made a scoffing sound,

 "He lied to you my dear, he is not now or never has been your mate, the pull is always there it's the intensity that differs, between mates and true mates! You've been lied to for all this time but why?" Alistair was confused, 

but also very angry with Carlisle, this was a strange turn of events and no mistake. He got Jasper's number from her, as he was a coven leader in his own right and then he told Esme to phone him if she needed any help, no matter what, with that he disconnected the call and sat staring into space.

Peter was dreading his call, he would have to downplay Bella's gifts and up her tribal involvement with the Quileute's, thank god it had always there, even before he had met her fourteen years ago. It took a couple of minutes before he had been put through to the King and Aro seemed a little put out, when he eventually answered the call,

"Peter, this better be pleasant news as I've had nothing but bother coming out  of the America's lately?" he said snippily and Peter sighed,

"I'm sorry Master Aro, but it's not! It appears Carlisle Cullen has set in motion a vendetta against his whole coven, the Quileute's, Miss Swan and I'm afraid you, Sir!" he told the ancient vampire. "

**He's what!** " shouted the Volturi King.

So Peter explained the whole debacle to him, the note Esme had found, the fact his mate was on it!

"Maybe, I should have brought then back for you to read boss!" he queried,

"No thank you! I read that strange child years ago, he was greedy, selfish, power hungry and mentally stunted, he just didn't have the ability to get what he wanted at that time. The main problem was his level of maturity, that was zero! Carlisle turned him to young! Not in years but in every other aspect, he was still a child! I should have insisted he kill him but, felt sorry for Carlisle" Aro told him laughing ruefully.

"But the main bone of contention then and now, well Edward was Carlisle's mate! But hadn't  been able to reciprocate due to his lack of, well emotional depth, actually! Carlisle had to accept it, he couldn't, not turn him as he had been dying, having him in any capacity was better than nothing, he became a beloved son.

Carlisle took a female companion to be a mother to the boy, he assured me she knew they were not mates, this appears to now be untrue! Poor woman, lied to for ninety years give or take" the ancient one said in an exasperated manner to him.

"But to lay the blame for the boy's misdeeds at everyone else's door it untenable! He knew he was unstable right from the beginning, swore to me he would keep him under tight control, obviously this never happened! Can you deal with this Peter or do I need to send the guard?" he asked in a much more businesslike manner,

his friendship with Carlisle put aside, in the light of his wrong doings. Peter intimated he wanted to try and contain it himself, but then he told Aro of his personal connection to the human at the epicentre of the whole mess, glossing over her powers and saying he wasn't in the beginning aware of her connection to the tribe until she was older and he had been keeping a closer watch on her till he could change her.

Then he had felt it was a good thing as she was seriously protected, it wasn't he said till recent developments occurred when he found out the Cullens knew the tribe too, that he had made Bella aware of his feelings. But he felt with his sire's help and that of the 'Patriot' they could deal with all the problems Edward and Alice had caused, he also told Aro about Alice keeping the Major from his mate, Kate Denali.

"It's a bloody mess Peter, you have a month to sort it, then I'm sending in the guard!" he said ending the call.

Peter was so relieved, that had gone better than expected, but he had much to tell Jasper, he should have arrived in Seattle by now, so he pick up all Bella's things put them in her car and they headed off to her apartment in the city. Jasper and Kate were at Bella's place when they arrived and the two woman got acquainted while Peter told Jasper of his call to Volterra, Jasper wasn't very surprised about poor Esme.

"Alistair called her, he told her Carlisle wasn't her mate, Carlisle wanted him to track us all, but Bella's shield is interferin' with his gift!"

Jasper said and they agreed this was a good thing, it meant they could all get away once together and then they would track him. Meanwhile Kate and Bella were getting on like a house on fire, they both wanted to try out the other's power,

"That's crazy, I could see, hear and smell fine, but couldn't move a muscle, I don't know if it would be better or worse than Alec's gift! Would you want to see your end coming?" Kate was musing when their mates joined them.

Bella had not felt Kate's gift at all and she was using it on full power, they were discussing her shield as the two brothers joined them,

"I was just saying to Kate, how although I can shield many minds mentally, the physical doesn't seem to work on anyone else but you Peter! Do you think it will be better when I'm a vampire, strengthened?" Bella asked him and he nodded,

 he thought maybe it just needed work, like the mental one had, she'd never really had cause to shield anyone before so it was basically unused! Being a vampire, yes that would make it much stronger. So they decided when everyone had arrived they might practise with her, shielding others from Kate's physical attack.

That reminded Bella and she jumped up saying she would sort out some space for everyone, Kate was only too happy to help. Two hours later the rooms had all been turned into private space for each couple and Esme would have the living room, well it would do till they moved somewhere bigger.

Garrett and Charlotte arrived next, telling everyone Rose and Emmett were doing a quick tour of the homes Carlisle knew they had to secure their irreplaceable stuff, put it in storage. They wanted to pre-empt him just in case, Jasper suddenly shot to his feet.

"Shit! Esme, she's lost everything, her homes, valuables and financial security! All she had are the clothes on her back! Dear god, she must be distraught and so hurt by all this!" he yelled. Bella and Kate gasped,

"Jasper, as soon as she arrives, make a list of all of their  homes closest to here and find out what if anything, she wants to be retrieved! Then you all need to split the list and get it for her! Before he heads this way!" Bella told the five vampires, who agreed immediately.

So when a scared, bedraggled Esme arrived, for once she was the one mothered by the three other women. They got her showered and dressed in some of Bella's clothes as they were practically the same size and age, Jasper, Peter and Garrett had never seen Esme dressed as someone her own age, so the jeans and sweatshirt were a bit of a shock to them, as was her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and no makeup.

While Bella organised food for herself the other made lists of Esme's belongings and divided it up to start retrieving, Esme was to stay with Bella firmly under her shield and she, in turn, could physically protect Bella, they decided on a safe house that Carlisle would know nothing about in case of danger, Peter had had Jenks do a rushed set of papers for her and a divorce was set in motion.

Once the other two arrived, they would decide on a plan of action and a way to keep him in the dark about their location. But they had a wedding to finish organising and the women were only too happy to help out the bride, Peter had everything else pretty much under control. The pack had been warned, they decided half would attend the wedding and half would protect the reservation.

Peter had also got Jenks to deal with Bella's father's estate , he would be citing emotional stress, her being made to say in Forks, to deal with the red tape was not conducive to her mental wellbeing, considering she had been born there and spent two weeks every year there, since her parents' divorce and was now a resident in the state capitol was more than enough.

The man sure worked hard for them but was paid exceedingly well for his trouble and they were using him a lot recently, his main priority was to make sure Carlisle did not get wind of their transactions.


	9. What A Tangled Life We Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sociopath can be defined as a person who has Antisocial Personality Disorder. This disorder is characterised by a disregard for the feelings of others, a lack of remorse or shame, manipulative behaviour, unchecked egocentricity, and the ability to lie in order to achieve one's goals.   
> (A/N: Insert a picture of Edward Cullen here!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Dark themes, I mention torture and abuse, but will not expound on it too much. xx Alexis

If any of them had thought to watch Carlisle closely, they would have seen many changes in the last couple of days, his mode of dress was no longer that of a respected doctor, he was immersing himself in all things, Edward, wearing his clothes, playing his music, reading his books, but the most telling were his eyes, the original vegetarian vampire was no more. He had become the rebellious Edward of the late twenty's and the early thirties of the century.

 But the most dangerous thing's he now had privy to were Edward's Journal's, all the things the boy, who could never be a man had wanted to try and do but didn't have the mental capacity for, Carlisle was going to fulfil for him.  His mind had fully snapped and he had become the dark side of Edward that he had hidden from the world.

Each time Edward had written but of course, Carlisle wouldn't let me try that or do that, had been a blow to the man's weakened psyche, making him feel he had been denying his beloved something he wanted, no needed, fuelling his now tortured soul to act on his mate's behalf.

He was so far down the rabbit hole, there would be no returning ever. Edward had been more domineering in their strange relationship, controlling the coven with his childish whims and fancies through Carlisle, due to his being so weak, unless it was too outlandish or dangerous and when put to the vote, Carlisle occasionally voted against him, but Edward found ways to punish him for it, using his love for him as a stick to beat him with.

But now without that control Carlisle had been set adrift, therefore becoming this more evil Edward, more than even Edward himself had been capable of. It was better than being without him, now that he was aware Edward had been sexually submissive, as his attraction to Jasper had clearly shown.

They could have been together if Carlisle had just manned up, because as weak as he was as a leader, Carlisle was a sexual dominant, something he had had to hide in his relationship with Esme. They had been a perfect match all along, but Carlisle had hidden behind his Doctor persona and missed all the signs, then pushed Edward away when he introduced Esme to the mix, it had been a comedy of errors that was about to haunt everyone. 

If he had stayed human and lived Edward would have become the classic Sociopath, even as a vampire, he had shown textbook tendencies, but was thankfully frozen in his immature state. Before he had succumbed to the madness that is Edward, Carlisle had liquidated most of his holdings abroad, not using Jenks, but his Canadian counterpart Sykes, who was a much shadier character and willing to do almost, no not almost, he would do anything for money.

That included procuring an underground hideaway in Russia and will soon have him supply a stream of unsuspecting young women, into the clutches of death.  At first Edward's musings had been more scientific in nature, like how many broken bones could a person have, before they could not longer stand the pain and their heart gave out or how many strikes could an internal organ sustain before it failed.

But it didn't take long for his thought to become darker, like how much of the skin's surface could be removed before the person died of shock or how much rat poison could be consumed before a painful death occurred, even how much pressure would a vampire's hand have to apply before a human's skull popped like a melon. These were the classic little boy's, pulling off a butterfly's wings, before moving on to the torture of cats and dogs and then god only knows what! 

Of the poor women, who were soon about to suffer at Carlisle's hands, if they could have escaped later, they would say their abductor, torturer was called Edward Masen, why he would insist on calling them Bella, they would have no idea! But those poor unfortunates will all have two things in common, their long mahogany brown hair and large brown eyes.

The only good thing about this whole horrifying situation, if there is one, was that for the moment Carlisle had forgotten the others, but it wouldn't be long before they returned to the forefront of his deranged mind and his need to destroy them all, would once again rear its ugly head.

In Britain, Alistair was aware Carlisle had moved his location to Canada and once more felt inclined to inform the Whitlock coven, who incidentally had all disappeared from his radar, therefore he assumed they were now together. In an unexpected manner for him, Alistair decided to deliver the news personally.  Other vampires tended to write him off as a coward, due to him always running from the Volturi. But he was anything but, his body was just as scarred as Peter and Garrett's, he had killed every tracker and scout that they had sent after him in the last six hundred years.

He just had no intentions of joining Aro's guard, he and not Demetri was the best vampire tracker ever. He didn't need to know someone to find them he just thought about them and they lit up on the map in his head, this was the reason Aro wanted him. His pursuing of him was relentless and the only reason Demetri was never sent after him, Aro knew he would lose the only tracker he had if he did.

Emmett was always the joker in the family, nobody ever thought he took anything seriously, well except for protecting Rose, they knew that was something he did well. But he had a serious side, Rose had seen it a million times, the others not so much. So while Rose had collected up all the things from their personal houses, well the one's the family knew about he had spent the time installing or beefing up the security.

He wanted to know if anyone snooped around, he was a firm believer in forearmed is forewarned. So when his phone pinged during the wedding festivities, he snuck away to check it out. Their home in Canada had been breached, he needed to get to his laptop to check the video feed as soon as the wedding was over.  The wedding had been in full swing when their unexpected guest arrived, but he was welcomed wholeheartedly and after a quick word with Jasper, he too joined in with the others to wish the newlyweds well, it was certainly the strangest wedding reception he'd ever attended.

He had arrived in Seattle not knowing where he would have to look for the Whitlock's, but as luck would have it, the scent of the shapeshifters had pulled him to the outskirts of town and thus to the wedding of Peter and Bella. As Alistair looked around he knew why he had felt he needed to warn them in person, damn Carlisle to hell, all this time and she could have been with him.

Thinking back, he realised, any interaction with the Cullens had been via the younger members, never Carlisle and Esme themselves, he had kept her hidden from others as much as possible, obviously hoping she'd never meet her real mate and expose his lies. They were drawn across the crowded gardens to each other like a moth to a flame. Esme knew something was up as he had approached the Lodge thirty minutes ago, the nearer he got the calmer and settled she became, so much so she thought Jasper was using his gift, but he was looking at her strangely and shook his head.

So when Alistair and Esme looked into each other's eyes everything clicked into place, this is how it's meant to feel thought Esme, she too damned Carlisle for his lies and manipulation of her all those years ago. Edward to must have known, then Alice when she arrived, how could they all be so cruel and cavalier with her feelings, she had never felt so angry, not even with her wife-beater of a human husband.

Alistair was never the most demonstrative of men, but as he took her hand, he was never intending to let it go, well  not anytime soon. Jasper was nearly brought to his knees by the power of the emotions coming from the two quiet, reserved vampires in front of him, he smiled, it's always the quiet ones, he thought.

It was extremely late when the now ten members returned to the apartment and Emmett fished out his laptop to check on the property in Canada, nothing prepared him for the horror he saw unfold in front of him on the video feed. Two bodies, human bodies were staged in the bedroom, in their bed, meant to look like him and Rose having sex, with no heads and blood on every surface in the room. The heads were nailed to the wall by the hair and in those poor people's blood next to them was written,

**'NEXT TIME IT WILL BE YOU!'**

Emmett jumped up shouting

"Fucking sick bastard!"

which brought everyone running, as they all stare at the scene in front of them, all that could be heard was Bella retching in the kitchen. 

"Alistair, where is he now?" shouted Jasper,

"New York, he's in New York!" he replied quietly.

All eyes turned to Jasper, this was his forte, battle plans and tactics. He took a deep unnecessary breath and started issuing orders, Kate was mesmerised by the godlike man in front of her, her man, her mate.

Within the hour almost everyone was heading to any homes they still owned on the West coast and inch their way east and south if Alistair said he was still in New York, plus any in Canada, with instructions from Emmett how to set up a security system if they were untouched, if he had breached them they would be torched Jasper ordered them.

Nobody was to go alone, only in pairs, this was how Peter and Rose now found themselves heading to clean up the mess in Canada, while Emmett was with Bella pretending to be a newly engaged rich couple looking to buy a large secluded house in the Portland Oregon area. This they did from the offices of  one J. Jenks, his security was exceptional due to none other than Emmett himself.

While Bella was on Skype with real estate offices, Emmett was digging around in the affairs of 'Sykes, Sykes & Colbert associates' in Canada. They worked out quickly if he was trying to do things unnoticed, then he would use them or the offices of 'Finch, Sutton & McKenzie' in England. Sykes and co seemed the most likely as they were willing to do less salubrious jobs, that the other two would not.

 By the time Emmett had found out all he could about the dealings Carlisle had had, Bella had purchased a $4,880,000 in Ashland Oregon, with a 4 bedroom main house and 2 bedroom separate dwelling on the property. Bella was thinking that Peter, Garrett, Charlotte and she could have the smaller house, they were the ones she knew the best and trusted the most.

So now it was the mammoth task of moving everyone's stuff there unseen, so it was decided to send everything to Seattle and then it would be transported by private boats to Crescent City California, then by trucks to Ashland Oregon, a bit around and about but better safe than sorry She did all this under the pseudonym of Mrs  & Mrs Jack Griffin, Emmett's idea of course.


	10. Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- Did you all work out who Jack Griffin was? That was the invisible man's name.

There were two more of the family's houses violated, one of Jasper and Alice's little town getaways, also one for the original houses Carlisle and Esme had bought, while Edward was off on his god complex period. Similar tableaus were set up in both, for Jasper a decapitated male, dressed as a cowboy, sitting in the study reading, blood was once again everywhere and the head nailed beside the wording

' **Even The God of War, Needs to Look Over his Shoulder'.**

In poor Esme's beautiful home it was a headless woman, dressed in her clothes with an apron on, sitting at the extravagantly laid dinner table, set for seven people, blood covering all the surfaces as per usual now and

' **You Soon! Destroyer of Families, Mother of None'.** I

t was obvious Carlisle was reminding them all he was watching them, totally unaware they were watching him much closer. Meanwhile, in his Edward persona, which he found harder and harder to drop, to become himself to exact revenge, young woman were turning up, broken, mutilated, tortured but not drained or decapitated.

This was the work of Edwards mind and not Carlisle's, so far they were spread about and well apart, there appeared to be nothing linking them as the work of a serial killer as yet, so the police were not being alerted to any strange occurrences. He was constantly moving and as soon as he did two of the merry band set off to check out the houses in that area or close by.

As yet, Peter, the wolves nor Aro had had a warning, but that was about to change. The wolves were about to receive a horribly grizzly reminder, in the form of a pregnant female wolf, her belly slit open by vampire hands and all the cubs spilling out dead beside her, straddling the now defunct treaty line.

Emmett had eventually found where the recently selected woman, who were also meant for torture were being held and they were freed by the Canadian law enforcement, luckily before they were shipped out to the hideout in Russia, Emmett made sure the paper and electronic trail lead back to Sykes, Sykes & Colbert, taking them down and getting control of all Carlisle's assets, thus leaving him with nothing, they were hoping to slow him down.

All the homes he once owned had been burned out, demolished or donated to charities in a highly profiled manner, again with the hope it would stop him doing anything rash to bring down the might of the Volturi on him before he had finished his perceived vendetta. Three weeks had past and they decided that it was time to reel him in, they could not allow any more humans to suffer at this madman's hands, so Alistair was going to phone him,  let him know they had all returned to Jasper's ranch.

That for once Bella was showing up on his radar, she must be being changed he would say, as there was no other explanation.  So everyone but, Bella, Esme and Alistair were going to the  ranch to wait, Bella had managed to shield Garrett and Charlotte's scent so they and Peter would be the ones to catch him, while the rest acted like bait.

Everything was in place to catch him and immediately destroy him, Peter informs Aro of the plan and he dropped the bomb that Carlisle was to be captured but not destroyed till Aro had read him, that kind of put a dampener on things and irked a couple of them seriously. So the trap was set and the bait had to wait until he turned up, Bella was incensed she was not allowed to be there and convinced Esme she too should get her retribution on Carlisle, even Alistair had wanted to see him burn for separating him from his mate for so long.

Peter was adamant she could not be anywhere near there as it was too dangerous, and so Bella pulled the mate card and told him if he wasn't going to treat her as his equal, she wouldn't be there when he returned, it was an obvious lie but Peter knew she was right, she wasn't a weakling, but a strong resilient woman and his mate. So like any man faced with losing his world he caved and they too joined in the waiting game.

Five more long days had passed before Carlisle had made an appearance, watching the ranch from a distance, unaware he himself was being watched. In this revengeful format he was now showing signs of a split personality, as they heard him talking to himself in both his own voice and in Edwards, but really he was just so far gone he was convinced Edward was with him and he was now manifesting him, whilst he was being himself.

Otherwise, he was Edward, Carlisle only existed to exact revenge, no other reason. They played cat and mouse with him for a day to see what he planned and then just struck catching him easily. Much as he was a threat to humans, he was no match for war hardened warriors. This was the final blow to the disturbed Carlisle, he felt that he had failed Edward one again, not being able to avenge his death and so Carlisle Cullen ceased to exist, he was now Edward Masen completely, Edward Masen the man.

One that had never existed before, because the boy had not survived the Spanish influenza, but it was a true representation of what he would have become. The voice, the mannerisms, the arrogance and the superiority were all there, along with an evil countenance, devoid of compassion, in this strange blonde version of him.  It was both scary and chilling to see, none of them knew what to say or do around this strange reincarnation, they had just wanted to rid their lives of him and move on, damn Aro for interfering.

So they had to contain him, incapacitated of course and they were truly thankful this version could not read minds. Aro was dutifully told and he said they were going to be slightly delayed but would be there in one week's time. Bella decided now was the moment for her change, before Aro and the guard appeared, hopefully, she would be a controlled newborn and able to hold her own.

So it was arranged and after a blissful night of passion, where Peter had for the last time made love to his extraordinary human mate. He had now only to wait three days to have her by his side for all eternity, everything was going to plan and apart from the utter silence from the changing Bella, things were as normal as it could be. Two things happened one after the other, one the three vampires had lost their shields and they once again had a scent,

 "Nice to smell you again, brother!" Jasper joked as Alistair rushed in,

"They lied, they are on their way now, in fact, in the air as we speak!" he hissed to the others.

"It's them all Jasper, all three kings the wives!  the elite guard, it's a huge show of power!" he rushed on to say.

"Damn him to hell! We are defenceless to the twins, with Bella changing, he must have guessed we'd do it before they came!" ranted Peter,

" Be calm, Captain! We can withstand anythin' but Alec head on, Jane's power doesn't really work that well on those of us who were brought up in Maria's death camps, as we have felt worse pain than she can imagine! I doubt she could take down Garrett or Alistair either!" the Major was once again in control and had them pair up with one fighter, one non-fighter.

Although Emmett, Rose and Kate could fight they were not warriors like the other five. Jasper would be on his own, but he was more than capable. They would all spread out so Alex didn't have a chance to take them all out at once, therefore, open to being taken down himself.

"They've landed!" called Alistair,

"Six hours, till the show-up, Wait! three scouts ahead by about two hours!" he continued.

Jasper said to catch and bring in the scouts if they resisted disassemble them, no discussion, if this was really a friendly visit, there would be no need or scouts. So by the time Aro arrived, his scouts were in the cellar with the strange 'Edward' and Peter had kissed Bella, who was only two days into the change, promising he would be close by to protect her. 

To say Aro was surprised to see Alistair, would be an understatement, he growled and glared at Demetri.

"What brings you to the 'New World' Alistair?" he simpered,

Alistair answers saying he's there for his mate and glanced at Esme,

"Well that turned out to be fortuitous for you,  my friend!" he continues in his child-like voice.

"I'm no damn friend of yours Aro, or are you forgetting the last six hundred years!" Alistair growled back, Aro simply flicks his wrist as if it were nothing.

"Peter, your report, if you will!" Aro said holding out his hand and the Major growled loudly.

"I think you forget yourself, Aro, I am the coven leader here, I am also Peter's sire, he works for you by my indulgence! You are on my land, therefore as a mark of respect, you should be addressin'  your enquiries to me!" he says in a barely civil tone.

Caius hissed, but Marcus nodded and said:

"You are quite right Major Whitlock, my brother forgets himself in the quest for the truth I fear!".

"Yes, yes, my apologies Major! Where is Carlisle?" Aro asked in his sickly sweet voice.

"I warn you now Aro, Carlisle is no more, he answers only to the name Edward Masen! His mind has fractured and there is nothing left of the man you once knew!"

with that he blurred away returning with the separate parts of the body, once known as Carlisle.

Caius had been glancing around and seen that they were actually surrounded by the Major's coven, it was a loose ring but efficient enough, making it impossible for Alec to take them all out at once, without also taking down the guard behind and to the side of him, clever! very clever! he thought. They had underestimated the Major, he was a tactician and dangerous fighter, the vegetarian diet had not weakened him as much as they had thought. They were making too many errors here today. As the body was being reassembled the Major looked at Caius

"Would you also like the scouts back? We invited them to wait here for you but they insisted we fight, we did, they lost! Someone must have forgotten to mention this was a peaceful visit!" he said in a low drawling tone.

"While I remember Aro, I will be recallin' Peter, with the Cullen coven gone, we need to restructure, so my Captains place is here by my side and that of his mate!"

Jasper told Aro, who bristled and the strain of not getting his way was beginning to show.

 "Ah yes Peter, where is your lovely human mate? I hear no heartbeat, is she not with us?" enquired Marcus smiling,

the others all tilted their heads, damnation they had forgotten about her and now there was no sound, scent,  nothing to indicate she was still even here! Peter was about to run to the house and check on her when a beautifully sexy voice rang out

"No I'm here alright, just awoke five minutes ago actually, to find myself alone, because my mate had to deal with visitors who'd lied about their arrival times!" Bella growled low in her throat.

The guard all hissed at the insult, but Aro raised his hand to stop them saying,

"Our apologies my dear, we found ourselves ahead of schedule and rushed here, knowing you wouldn't want to prolong having Carlisle amongst you"

Bella laughed and moved into full view of both the guard and her own coven, gasps rang out as they all saw her eyes, not the bright red of a newborn, or the gold of a vegetarian, but a swirling silvery blue, like liquid metal.

"Damn woman! You just had to be different, red not good enough for you, baby!" laughed Peter,

 Bella smiled at him and moved toward Jasper, nodding and taking up a position behind him.

"What does she mean, she just woke up five minutes ago, how can that be, she's to controlled?" demanded Caius,

Jasper too smiled and confirmed that not only was she a newly awoken vampire, but only taking two days to change at that.


	11. No! This Is The Way Things Will Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- SM never originally, said if Corin was male or female, the films picked female, but the name denotes male so I'm going with that. (It was the illustrated guide thingy,, I've never read that said woman) xx Alexis

The non-struggling, ' ** _Edward_** ' was now decidedly bored, he knew nothing of these people in front of him, except that they were strange Dracula wannabe's, who did not care for the people surrounding them.

"Much as this is riveting fun!" he said sarcastically,

"Who the hell are you and why am I here? I do not appreciate being ignored or treated this callously!" he continued,

thus bringing all eyes back to him as he felt was his due.

"Ah yes, Carlisle, my old friend!" Aro started, but was cut off by the arrogant fool,

"My name  is Edward Masen, I know of no one called Carlisle!" he said imperiously. Aro nodded

"Quite so, I am Aro Volturi, one of the three vampire rulers!" he said holding out his hand and was shocked when the self-acclaimed Edward Masen took it.

There was no lifetime of memories, only three days of captivity, but with that was one overriding command to kill the Cullens, kill the Whitlock's, kill the wolves, kill Bella Swan and kill Aro himself. As he looked into the eyes of the man before him he felt recognition dawn and saw the moment clearly as the proffered hand was snatched back. 

Bella saw the moment too, the instant he began his strike at Aro she froze him, all of the Volturi entourage gasped,

"Not for your benefit you understand, but we can't have you killing him, depriving us of the pleasure!" she said calmly.

"Oh, you are special, my dear one!" exclaimed Aro giddily, smiling at her with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Special and highly dangerous, I'd say" hissed Caius,

"She too must be destroyed, we can't have an unknown danger left unchecked, hell let's not beat about the bush, we all know we came to destroy the whole coven, so let's get on with it!" he finished and all the Whitlock's growled in unison.

"Damn it, Caius, you fool! Your impatience will be the death of us one day!" snarled Aro, he turned back to Jasper as if nothing had happened,

"We will be taking ' ** _Edward_** ' with us to study, it's quite fascinating! Unparalleled you know!" he wittered on in his overtly happy, overconfident voice,

"I think not, Aro! You've read him, that's all we have been waitin' on, now he is goin' to die at the hands of his old coven!" drawled the Major smirking as if he knew something they did not,

 he had been monitoring Bella's emotions and as soon as he felt the mischief and smugness, he knew they were protected. Aro ordered two guards forward to take ' ** _Edward_** ', but they were unable to touch him, he was surrounded by a solid bubble, he was also still frozen in place.

Bella now has form fitting shields around all of her coven, like a second skin, as a guard makes a grab for Kate, he couldn't touch her but was shocked, through the shield by her for his trouble, but the real fun begins when Jane attempts to inflict pain on Bella, she herself dropped to the ground screaming in agony, until she realises she doing it to herself, Bella has encased the gifted enemy also in bubbles like ' ** _Edward's_** '.

Alec looked like he was about to send out his power when Demetri tells him to not be so stupid, asking could he recover from his own gift? that stops him in his tracks. Marcus holds up his hands, asking or quiet and both Aro and Caius start to argue, Marcus looks at Bella meaningfully, so she froze them both. 

The guard started to get restless and soon they too were frozen. The only ones not under Bella's power were Marcus, Demetri, the two wives and Felix. Marcus thanked her and commented how peaceful it was when Aro and Caius weren't arguing all the time.  

He smiled and told her he has seen one other vampire with eyes like her, many, many years ago, she too had had the power to freeze people, but was not a shield and had ultimately died by the hand of those who were scared of her, he nodded to Aro.

"Before his collecting days obviously!" he informed them.

"Could I suggest someone gets a pitcher of water to try a little experiment?" he enquired and Jasper nodded,

Esme rushed into the ranch house bringing back a large jug and handed it to Marcus, he told Bella to touch the water as it was poured, doing so, it immediately froze at her touch.

"As I thought, organics will now be affected by you at the molecular level, the change had enhanced this for you! If you now retouch it, it will return to its previous state" he informed her and as he said,

as soon as she retouched the frozen suspended water it turned liquid and fell to the earth at his feet. He explained that if she touched a vampire, meaning to freeze them it would also freeze the brain, rendering the totally incapacitated, unlike the though freezing she had done to ' ** _Edward_** ', Aro and Caius which left the brain working.

But if whoever was frozen was struck in that state, they would shatter. Unable to reassemble due to no brain function.

"I think for sanity's sake you're coven should dispose of Carlisle now, while Aro And Caius are frozen, then I wish to talk with you all privately, is this agreeable?" he asked quietly and Jasper nodded.

So with the shield removed and him still frozen the five males of the coven pulled Carlisle's body apart, piled it up and Esme dropped her lighter on to the venom soaked clothing and within seconds he was no more, the covens relief was palpable.

As the now coven, of ten and their five guests entered the house, Peter grabbed Bella to him and kissed her fiercely,

"You, my sweet are magnificent, I love the eyes, but most of all I just love you, little bit!" he said passionately and Bella was overjoyed.

When she had awoken and found herself alone she had had a moment of panic, praying he hadn't left her, but when she heard all the voices outside, she realised what was happening and had taken the time to look at herself in the mirror, shocked by the eyes of course, but happy with the eternal changes to herself. But she did notice she had no bloodlust and was thankful for that, not once in the last thirty minutes had she felt the need to feed, hopefully, this would continue and maybe she would only have to do it once a week or even less.

Once inside Marcus introduced the wives to everyone, explaining that they were not the other two kings mates or even their wives, but for thousands of years their concubines, tied to them by Chelsea. Sulpicia and Athenodora themselves were mates and only a very few in Volterra knew this.

They only wanted like Marcus to be free, Demetri had been stolen from Amun's originally coven and wished to return to his sire. Felix only had one tie holding him in Volterra, Caius, he was his grandson. Aro had found it amusing, turning him and as a way to punish Caius for a minor transgression. Marcus himself wanted nothing more than the ability to avenge his mate Didyme, Aro's sister, killed by Aro's own hand.

So he wanted the Whitlock's to kill Chelsea, thus breaking all false bonds, of which there were many. They themselves were unable to do it or she would have died long ago, everyone was stunned they knew Aro was a nasty piece of work, but this went beyond that and over the edge of downright evil.

Marcus suggested if they would not outright kill her, then if Bella froze her by touch it would weaken the bonds as she was constantly reaffirming them, over the years many had learned to shake it off slightly so she had to constantly keep enforcing them, they would break free first and no doubt would kill her as soon as they could.

So as soon as the bonds broke the wives would be running, Bella gave them the address of her apartment in Seattle, telling them to use it as a base until they got everything settled.  As they returned outside, Bella, Demetri and Felix skirted around the outside till they found Chelsea who always hung back, she was no fighter.

They took up position either side of her and Bella removed the shield bubble and froze her with a touch, slowly she unfroze everyone else, but kept Jane and Alec secure until their loyalties were proven. Right away Aro was shouting about them killing Carlisle, they had no right, they had acted against the Volturi, they would all be sentenced to death for this atrocity.

Several things happen then, Renata stepped away from Aro, a place she'd been for more years than she could believe, Demetri and Felix shattered Chelsea and burned the pieces, Marcus turned to Aro and punched him in the face, then as Aro staggered in a daze, he took his head off.

"We will be having a trial when we return to Volterra! Aro will definitely be held accountable for everything from the murder of Didyme, right up until today's debacle. Once we return any who wish to leave may do so, things will be changing in Italy, for the better".

Caius was a little confused but with Felix explaining to him what had been going on he agreed fully with Marcus and let him take charge. He had never wanted to be a king who just sat there doing nothing as Aro had, had Chelsea make him, he wanted to train his men and lead the battles not sit locked away in Volterra, depending on the powers of others.

When the dust settled and the Volturi were ready to leave, Caius asked Jasper if one day they might visit and give the guard a workout, some new ideas and styles of fighting were much needed. Corin was wandering about totally confused, but removing his gift from anyone he'd been ordered to keep complacent over the years, he had thought Chelsea was his friend for so long but she had just tied him to Aro, to look after the wives, but why?

It wasn't long until he found his answer, sitting alone with her head in her hands was Renata, shocked and confused by all that had happened, desperate to return home to her beloved Malta, to her family, they only needed one look at each other, to know just how cruel Chelsea and Aro really were.

As the Volturi departed, Marcus told them he would send word of the trail, but as there were thousands of years to work through, finding out just what Aro had been doing behind their backs it would be a few months before they got to that part, they all shook hands with the now only two kings. Jane and Alec had sworn their allegiance to them and were actually looking forward, to learning how to fight without their powers.

They had been used by Aro ask a stick to beat the other guards with and had hated it, they had no friends except each other, they wanted to be as normal as vampires could be if that was possible. So a new era was dawning at last in Volterra, maybe they could even be pulled into the 21st century now.

Esme and Alistair would be heading off to his home in England, they would stay tied to the Whitlock's but as extended coven members now. Rose, Emmett, Garrett and Charlotte were returning to the house in Ashland, using this time to get to know each other. Jasper and Kate would go to Seattle to help Athenodora and Sulpicia, they needed to build a new life and also to learn skills to help them survive here in the real world, again they would be part of the coven, but from a distance, they longed for a life where it was just the two of them.

As for Peter and Bella, well they disappeared the minute the Volturi left, Peter had grabbed his mate's hand and they just started running, all they ever wanted was to be alone, so now with all the time in the world they were. They stopped in Seattle only to get new documents, clothes and tell Jasper they would be gone for a while. He nodded and shook Peter's hand and hugged Bella telling them to be safe.

Peter loved his mate's eyes, they would swirl with excitement when she saw new things, when she fed they would infuse to a pale silvery pink, but mostly he loved them when they turned a dark liquid ebony when her lust for him was evident. They laughed, loved and played across all the surface of the world, held down by no one and hunted by no one.

Bella's powers grew as she learned to use them, her shield could be one large one or many individual small ones , this they already knew, but she could make it so that it was just a solid sheet in front of her like a wall, turn it opaque, or even black, so day looked like night from within, but when it was clear, she could hide Peter and herself inside, making them invisible to the human eye, vampire might catch a glint from the corner of their eye but never know they had passed by, as no scent was left behind either,

 Peter was extremely partial to doing this naked, always taking the opportunity to make love to his mate in the unlikeliest of places. But it had not all been fun and games, as they wandered the world they had also been acting as envoys for Marcus and Caius, every race on the planet except the humans had been contacted, informed of the impending trial of Aro Volturi and asked to send a single representative, who would be shielded and protected by Bella if they attended the trial.

So on that day, as Marcus informed Aro he was being tried by his peers and fellow vampires, Aro laughed

"I have no peers, least you count yourself and that fool Caius!"

Bella turned her shield translucent and all present gasped as they saw standing behind the two kings every supernatural being they had ever heard of and some they didn't even recognise. As each ambassador gave his name and race, then thanked the two Volturi brothers for the chance to bear witness here today.

Aro dropped his head, Marcus had managed the one thing he had always wanted, to bring together the world of the supernatural, granted he had wanted them all to bend the knee to him, not be his equal. He had known there was no way out of this, but to have all his sins aired in full view of their world was deliberate on Marcus' part and it pushed home to him finally, this really was to be his end.


End file.
